The disclosures herein relate in general to digital image processing, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for selecting a motion vector in scalable video coding.
Scalable video coding (“SVC”) is one technique for allowing a range of devices to receive digitized images, according to variations in such devices' respective capabilities (e.g., bitrate, resolution and quality), network conditions, and/or user preferences. The H.264/SVC standard is a scalable video coding extension of the H.264/AVC standard, which has been developed by the Video Coding Experts Group (“VCEG”) of the International Telecommunication Union's Telecommunication Standardization Sector (“ITU-T”), together with the Moving Picture Experts Group (“MPEG”) of the International Organization for Standardization (“ISO”) and International Electrotechnical Commission (“IEC”). The H.264/SVC standard provides temporal scalability, spatial scalability, and quality scalability. For example, the H.264/SVC standard allows a video sequence to be encoded and decoded as a single scalable bit stream that includes a base layer bit stream and one or more enhancement layer bit streams, which are suitable for accommodating such variations. Nevertheless, when implementing the H.264/SVC standard, more improvement is possible for selecting a motion vector.